


buckle up, we'll chase each other

by sonlali



Series: Fics from Season Six [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Talks About His Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e11 The Bachelor Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: following their bachelor party, david talks to patrick about the possibility of alexis moving away. spoiler alert: david really loves his sister, but patrick knows how to comfort him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Fics from Season Six [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621702
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132





	buckle up, we'll chase each other

**Author's Note:**

> coda to s06e11: the bachelor party
> 
> title from "chloroform" by phoenix

Patrick yawns widely as he pulls his “I’m with Stupid” t-shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly in the general direction of the laundry basket. He comes up behind David and slides his hands up under David’s matching t-shirt. David silently raises his arms, allowing Patrick to pull the t-shirt up over his head. Even though Patrick knows David will never willingly wear this shirt again, he still folds it carefully before dropping it into the laundry basket to join his own. They strip out of the rest of their clothing and change into pajamas quietly and efficiently. Patrick tugs a soft white t-shirt over his head and passes over David’s favorite sleep sweater. 

They move toward the bathroom in unison. It’s tiny and crowded with all of David’s creams and balms and conditioners covering every available surface, but somehow they’ve developed a nighttime skincare routine as they get ready for bed. David has spent months trying to convince Patrick to follow the same nine-step regimen as he does. Thus far, Patrick has agreed to including three steps in his regular skincare routine. David is so pleased that Patrick doesn’t have the heart to tell him that Patrick only does it to spend more time with David. On the nights that David stays over at the motel, Patrick reverts back to his former routine of just washing his face, which David insists does not even count as a step. 

They cram into the bathroom standing side by side at the mirror as David diligently applies various creams and serums, while Patrick stares at David’s beautiful reflection and distractedly rubs moisturizer on his face. Patrick loves this time they spend together, loves the way David looks simultaneously focused and relaxed. 

“So, Stevie and I had an idea,” Patrick begins. David hums to show that he’s listening. “I know that tonight wasn’t quite what you wanted for our bachelor party, so what if we have a second one?”

David raises an eyebrow and his eyes cut over to meet Patrick’s in the mirror. 

“I know you wanted something more elegant, but we can’t really do that. However, what if we went to Elm Glen and had some drinks — just you me and Stevie, so you don’t have to worry about any family stress. We could get a hotel room, so we can all drink without having to worry about driving. Well, a room for us and one for Stevie. She doesn’t need to be involved in our after drink plans.”

The corner of David’s mouth quirks up in a small smile, and Patrick feels the same rush of warmth he always feels when he knows he has made David happy. He bumps his hip lightly against David’s.

“Yeah? Do you like that idea? That way we each have a bachelor party that we want — or a close approximation.” Patrick grins at David, but David looks unhappy. A furrow forms between his brows and his mouth turns downward. 

“The escape room was… fine,” David finally says after a complicated series of emotions crosses over his face. “It was actually kind of fun.”

Patrick gives up the pretense that he is focusing in any way on his skincare and moves to stand behind David, wrapping his arms around David’s middle and squeezing. 

“I had fun too, David.” Patrick rests his cheek between David’s shoulder blades and shuts his eyes. “I still can’t believe that Alexis figured it all out, though.”

David stiffens in his arms. “Alexis is really smart and capable of many things.”

“I know she is.” Patrick pulls back slightly and rises up on his toes to peer over David’s shoulder at his reflection. “David?”

“She’s going to leave.” David ducks his head and clears his throat. 

“Alexis?” Patrick frowns. “To… the Galapagos?”

“What?! God, no. No, she’s just… going to leave.”

“David, what do you mean? Like, traveling? Or…”

“Mm, no, I don’t think she meant traveling. She’s going to leave, Patrick. Like, permanently.” David’s voice cracks and he clears his throat again, shifting uncomfortably in Patrick’s embrace. Patrick tightens his arms and slides one hand up to rest over David’s heart. 

“She said that? She said she’s leaving?” 

“She said she needs a bigger pot to grow in.” David waves a hand vaguely and picks up a jar of eye cream, staring at the label intently even though Patrick knows that David could recite the entire ingredients list from memory if he wanted to. Patrick watches carefully as David replaces the cream in its proper place and picks up an under eye serum instead. 

“A, uh, bigger pot? And you think that means she’s leaving?” Patrick prompts gently.

“Maybe not right now, but soon. Alexis… Alexis has never liked to stay in one place for very long. I guess I thought… since we’ve been here so long that maybe she just.” David picks up the cream again. “I thought maybe she would stay, um… here.”

Patrick takes the cream and serum from David’s hands and places the cream back where it belongs. He nudges David until David turns to face him. Patrick carefully unscrews the lid of the serum and collects a small amount on his ring finger. He expects David to put up some sort of protest, but instead David leans against the sink and stoops slightly to Patrick’s eye level. Patrick begins carefully dabbing under David’s eyes.

“You want her to stay here?”

“She’s spent half her life gallivanting all over the world! Why can’t she just stay still?” David’s voice rises and his entire body is practically vibrating with the anxiety thrumming through him. Patrick rests one hand on David’s hip and continues his gentle application of the serum with the other. 

“I seem to recall you having quite a lot of negative things to say about this town. Is it really so surprising that Alexis would want to leave too?”

“I… that’s… no.” David shakes his head so fervently that the motion travels down his torso. “I mean, yes, this town is… but that doesn’t mean. I don’t want to leave. I, yes, I did at one point, but that was before… I don’t want to leave. You know that, right? I want us to… I want… Patrick?”

“David.” Patrick kisses him, just a quick peck, but David chases his mouth. Patrick kisses him again, more firmly this time, lingering until he feels some of the tension drain from David’s body. He pulls away just enough to look into David’s eyes. “David, I know. But one day, maybe…”

“No, nonono, Patrick.” David’s hands skate up Patrick’s arms to grip at his shoulders. “No, I like the life we have here. Even though it’s a tiny, cultureless town, it’s… I met you here, and we built our store, and we fell in love. This is where our lives are.”

David’s eyes are wide and shining. They look bottomless. Patrick wonders if he’ll ever stop losing himself looking into those beautiful eyes. He blinks to regain focus. Plenty of time for gazing adoringly at his fiancé later. But Patrick can’t resist kissing David one more time. Or maybe two.

“David. I, yes… that is, yes. Um, but going back to Alexis. You thought things had changed for her too? That she no longer wanted to leave Schitt’s Creek?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know.” David swirls his head around in a combination of a nod and a shake. “I thought things were different now. How can she just leave m-... us — leave _us_ , all of us. How can she leave everyone? She always does this!”

“She’s not leaving you, David. It’s not like before where you wouldn’t see or hear from her for months. If Alexis leaves, she’ll keep in touch. You’ll still talk.”

Tears spring to David’s eyes and he tilts his head back, blinking harshly. “You don’t know that. You’ve only known her since we’ve been here. You don’t know what it used to be like. I never knew where she was or if she was safe or—”

“David, sweetheart. It won’t be the same as when you share a room, but it’s also not going to be like before. You may not see or talk to her every day, but you know things are different now. You _know_ Alexis, and she’s not going to run away and forget you. And if you’re really worried about that, maybe you could talk to her? Tell her you’ll miss her and don’t want to lose the relationship you’ve built.”

“Ew.” David scrunches his nose in distaste, but his mouth twists to the side in the barest hint of a smile. “I’ll… talk to her. But I will absolutely _not_ be saying those things, and you will never speak of this to anyone and especially not Stevie.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Patrick pulls David in for another kiss, smiling against his lips. 

“Okay, that’s enough feelings for today. I need to finish steps six through nine and probably redo step five because you used way more serum under my left eye than my right so everything is off balance and—”

Patrick takes David’s face in his hands and kisses him until they’re both gasping for air. 

“You, Patrick, you… I’ll have to go back to step one now.” David pants and raises his hands to rest over Patrick’s.

“You want me to let go of your face, David?” Patrick raises his eyebrows in a challenge. David hesitates and then slowly shakes his head, his hands lowering to settle on Patrick’s waist. Patrick kisses him again, holding David’s face still and pressing him further into the sink, completely restricting David’s range of motion. Patrick nips at David’s lower lip and thrills at the shiver that goes down David’s spine. He can feel David’s body relaxing against his own and knows that David is relinquishing control. Patrick knows that David needs this right now — David needs to get out of his head, and Patrick can help with that. 

“Do you want to finish your skincare, baby?” Patrick speaks against David’s lips. “Or do you want to go to bed?”

David never does complete his nine-step skincare routine that night, but Patrick does give him a facial and they both agree that this has been a very successful bachelor party.

**Author's Note:**

> i would apologize for the last line, but it made me laugh so hard that i truly could not resist ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
